One Day
by Wulfster
Summary: Naota moved to America, along with Eri Ninamori. When Haruko returns, what will happen to Naota..... 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own FLCL, Because I'm Not Even That Twisted

_I Actually Know These Characters Are A Bit Different Then Usual, But Hey Who Cares?_

Naota walked into his apartment around ten. He dropped his stuff on a nearby couch and walked to his room. He lay down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He rubbed his eyes and said,

"Alone again." With this said he fell asleep.

Around three o'clock a young girl walked up t an apartment door. She rang the bell several times and knocked a couple of times.

Naota awoke with a groan. The doorbell was ringing loudly in his ears. He stood up out of the bed and walked towards his front door. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the visitor and for a moment he thought he was still asleep. She was exactly as he remembered her, the strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, and long legs. Then it really hit home, the same blue guitar slung over her left shoulder.

"Does a man named Naota live here?" she asked quietly. He nodded and she continued, "May I speak to him please?"

"Haruko, it's me." Without warning, she grabbed him and kissed him hard. Naota was caught off guard, he quickly realized what was happening. He gently pushed her away and motioned for her to enter the apartment.

"It's great to see you again." She smiled and nodded. When I came back to Mabase your said you moved to America, to live near your brother. So how have you been since I left?" Naota shrugged,

"No complaints, except that Ninamori, my girlfriend, came with me. She works at a news station and has the night shift." Haruko's shoulders dropped at the word girlfriend, but Naota didn't notice, "How about you then? I've always wondered where you went."

"I wandered around the world. For some reason though, I always felt like I should come back to you." Naota nodded and said,

"I'm sorry, but I need to get up early tomorrow. I'd love to talk to you some more, catch up on the bigger events and stuff." Haruko nodded and Naota contiued, "Do you need a place to stay for the night, cause you can stay here if you want." Haruko shook her head, and walked to the door. Naota opened it, and she kissed him again.

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and she walked down the hall. He shut the door and smiled. He walked back to his bed and fell into it. He quickly succumbed to the grips of sleep.

The alarm on his clock went off at six in the morning. Naota awoke, and got ready to leave for work. He looked over, and saw that Eri never came home. He shrugged and left the apartment. He walked down the hall and rode the elevator to the ground floor. He sighed as he walked to his car. He opened the driver's side door and looked over to the parking spot next to his. There stood a yellow Vespa. He stared at it for a moment, then shook his head and got into his car. He started down the main road, and took a turn to the left, he planned to drive past the news station Eri was working at. As he got closer he saw her in the parking lot with someone else. He drove closer and what he saw would be the last thing he remembered


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN fLcL sO bLaH

I Gave Naota's brother a name so I didn't have to keep saying His brother, Naota's brother and all that

Naota awoke with a splitting headache. He rubbed his head, to feel and large bandage wrapped around his forehead. He looked around, and Saw Eri and his brother, Shinji, standing there.

"I don't want to see either of you two." Shinji opened his mouth to speak, but Naota shook his head, causing him to groan.

"Get out now, or I'll have the nurses remove you."

"Naota, I'm sorry this happened, but please let me explain," Eri said quickly.

"No, I don't want to hear from either of you, I don't want to see you again ever." Eri started to cry, and Shinji stood up,

"Fine, if you don't want to se use, you don't have to." With that he stood up and left. Shinji grabbed Eri's hand and pulled her out of the room. Naota sighed and gingerly laid his head down on the pillow beneath him. He then fell into a peaceful sleep.

Naota awoke, with the same headache as before, some pressure on his stomach. He looked down, and saw the familiar strawberry-blonde hair of the girl who came to visit him the night before.

"Hey Haruko." The girl moved slightly,

"Naota, you're awake?"

"No, I'm talking in my sleep." Haruko laughed,

"You've been asleep for two days, I haven't left you since you brother and your girlfriend left your room. What happened?"

"I was driving to work, and I went pass the news station that Eri was working at. I saw the two of them in the parking lot in each other's arms." Haruko nodded,

"That'll put a stop to any relationship." Naota shrugged,

"Well, being asleep gave me some time to think. And I think I want to be with you, and only you." Haruko's eyes widened and looked at him smiling,

"Do you mean you want to marry me?"

"Yes I do, and I want to go back to Japan, just the two of us." Haruko nodded and embraced him as she softly cried.

Naota stretched and turned toward the angel next to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up baby girl." The young girl stirred slightly and looked up at him.

"Good morning daddy." He smiled and kissed her forehead again. The woman next to the little girl woke up and turned over toward Naota,

"Morning baby."

"Good morning Haruko." They kissed, and the kid between them started to squirm,

"I cant breath you two, let me go." Naoto laughed and got out of the bed. He stretched and walked towards his closet. He turned around and smiled,

"I can't believe that I had two angels in my bed last night." His daughter giggled and Haruko laughed,

"That was real sappy Naota." He chuckled and looked over to the picture of his brother, it had been two years since the boating accident that took his life. Naota's eyes darkened as they always do when he sees that picture, he had never fargave him or Eri, and it eats him up inside. Haruko grabbed him around the waist,

"He loved you, and you know it, Eri wil forgive you eventually for never talking to him."

"Eventually huh?" Haruko laughed and kissed him.

"Daddy, you're gonna be late for wor if you don't hurry up." Naota nodded and got dressed. He stretched again, and kissed his wife and his daughter. He smiled and walked out the doo rof his house, and toward the rest of his life.


End file.
